drunken_movie_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
DRUNKEN MOVIE NIGHT! Mortal Kombat / DOA: Dead or Alive
TIME TO FIGHT! The crew have been transported to fight world. It seems that Pete has been transformed into Robo Pete. All of a sudden, the fight world host named Bud E. Guy says that the team need 4 members on their fight world team even though fight world fights don't have teams. Mike and Eric call upon Mary to help them out. Abbott is also in fight world after living through the humbug attacks. The gang play some Quiplash and watch some Astro Space Hero. After that, they start to watch "Mortal Kombat" from 1995. The first fight occurs between Robo Pete and Hangry and Hangry absolutely beats the crap out of Robo Pete and defeats him. Abbott, Ian, and Timothy are obducted and have to face against a humbug Elite. Timothy went super saiyan on the humbug elite, only to see a spaceship land and kill the humbug initiate. Out of the UFO,steps Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith. Abbott realizes that he never divorced the humbug queen after being forced to marry her. She starts to head towards Arena B. Abbott and Rick go out to get some szechaun sauce and got drunk. Timothy and Ian were under attack but eventually killed the giant humbugs. The humbugs unfortunately fell right on top of Arena B. An elite humbug and the Humbug Queen cane to confront Abbott. Rick and Morty delt with the humbug elite while Abbott had to tell the Humbug Queen that it was over. The queen didn't take it well at all. Meanwhile, Eric had to face off against Gay Batman. Eric started to go on and on about how much he loves Mary and this causes Gay Batmans' heart to break. Eric comes back to the couch after winning the big showdown. Back at Arena B, Abbott, Ian, and Timothy team up with Rick and Morty once again to try and kill the Humbug Queen. In the middle of the fight Rick stops everything. He quickly turns on "Welcome to the Jungle" and says that the song would help the fight flow better. The humbug queen absorbs bullet after bullet until she picks up Abbott and rips him in half! Morty at Arena B taunts the Humbug Queen and uses reverse psychology and tells her to eat Rick. Morty heads into an alternate reality to solve the problem. Morty went into an alternate reality and grabbed Abbott. Abbott and Morty came back to fight world just in time to save Rick from the Humbug Queen. With the help of more Guns N Roses, the team starts to fight the queen again. The Arena B remains fall on top of the Abbott, Rick, and Morty but Ian and Timothy saved them thankfully. The Humbug Queen falls to the ground dead. Also, Emo Ren and Chewiecabra face off and with the apparently cruel actions of Emo Rens' dad bringing back bad memories, Emo Ren forfits and Chewiecabra reigns supreme. The DMN Crew plays Quiplash to celebrate the Arena B victory. During Quiplash, Abbott brings up a valid point. In the Kathy Who Year DMN, he killed the Humbug King. Now he has killed the Humbug Queen. He says that since he, Ian, and Timothy have killed some of the most important humbugs in the universe, other humbugs will be looking for them for sure and if they find them, they are dead meat. Tensions rise when Eric realizes that Mary has never seen "Taxi Driver" and Mary says that she didn't understand the Travis Bickle reference on Quiplash. Abbott decides that he needs to make peace with the the next humbug in command. Abbott starts his journey to The Citadel of Humbugs. He also realizes that he has to pay $15,000 to pay off the damages to Arena B. The DMN crew take a break as Bud E. Guy announces that Mike vs Mary will be the final fight of Round 1. The fight bell goes off and Mary and Mike had to fight each other. Mary with a katana at hand, takes a swipe at Mike and he goes down. Luckily, Mike returns to the couch without a scratch. The DMN crew finish the last game of Quiplash for the night when Bud E. Guy tells them that they are going to watch "DOA: Dead or Alive" from 2007. Later on, Abbott reaches the Citadel of Humbugs and all he sees is a pile of rubble. The humbugs had been destroyed!! Mary and Hangry fought but Mary used her mind to explain how Hangry can't be on fight world when Mary is at the same time. Mary says that since she is there, Hangry can't be. Chewiecabra and Eric are the next pair to fight. Eric makes a deal with Chewiecabra. Eric makes up the "Shoot Yourself in the Head" challenge. Chewiecabra says that if he does it then he gets Erics' "Hot Cash" from Hot Topic. Chewiecabra shoots himself in the head presumably killing him. Eric and Mary realize that they have to fight eachother. Eric mentions that the DMN crew is could also be invaded by Russian robots in the future. Eric and Mary enter the battlefield as Bud E. Guy explains how this is the final fight of the night! Mary and Eric talk about their differences. Eric apologizes for making the deal with Elvis Strange and says that he will never make sex bargains ever again. Eric then comes up with a plan. He says that they should all join together to fight against Bud E. Guy. Chewiecabra (who somehow lived), Gay Batman, Hangry, Emo Ren, and Mike all agree to fight. Before they can, Cupid comes out of nowhere! He fires love into all of the DMN crew and all of the other fight world contestants. Mary and Eric start to embrace. Chewiecabra, Hangry, Gay Batman, Mike, Emo Ren, Mary, and Eric are now all in a love trance. Abbott, Ian, and Timothy start to come up with ideas of how to pay the $15,000, defeat Cupid, and leave fight world. In an after credits scene, Elvis Strange, Professor Claw, and Drunken Mario start to discuss what the hell happened to Eric and the crew. Claw and Elvis Strange start to discuss a plan and they said that they'll never reach their end game. Elvis Strange says that Claw and him need to make their next move. Also, its revealed that the DMN crew left Robo Pete behind on fight world. WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH CUPID? WILL THE TEAM SURVIVE THE FIFTY SHADES MOVIES? ARE ABBOTT AND HIS TEAM GOING TO GET OFF FIGHT WORLD? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DRUNKEN MOVIE NIGHT!